What the Houses Really Think of one another
by Jessica C. Malfoy
Summary: **Revised** Yes, I know, I did this before, but I redid it! Thank you all for your ideas and compliments! Hope you all enjoy this even more!


A/N: First of all, thank you to all of those that reviewed

A/N: First of all, thank you to all of those that reviewed! Jß is me when I got all of those nice reviews…..I've decided to take your advice, thank you [**Julius**][1] for the ideas! J Thank you, all once again for reviewing the original one, and hope that you all enjoy this one, even better! I've added a bit more….flavor/spice into it…Oh, check out my author's profile and don't be afraid to drop me a line or 2! I love getting e-mail! J Oh! And expect more fics from me in the next week or two! J

Disclaimer: I do not own this, or I would be getting paid for it….Though, gaining the rights would make me a very happy girl for my birthday…J

The Houses of Hogwarts 

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin

Each one of the houses is different. Hufflepuff is for the loyal; Ravenclaw for wisdom, Gryffindor for bravery, and Slytherin for the ones that want to succeed. 

Today, we/I will once again ask them what the houses think of each other. Maybe they have changed their minds on what they think of each other. Maybe they dislike each other more then ever. Only they know…

As I walk through the familiar doors of Hogwarts, it is impossible to not feel the magic in the air. How do muggles ignore it? I have no idea, but that shall be another fic, another story, and another day.

I casually walk into the great hall and see the 4 students that represent each house. From what we can tell, it was….

Justin Finch-Fletchley was there for Hufflepuff.

Cho Chang was there for Ravenclaw.

Harry Potter was representing Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy was there for Slytherin.

Cho and Justin were talking at the Hufflepuff, Harry was staring at Cho, and Draco was giving Harry looks, that I would run like Lucifer was after me, if I received them.

I clear my throat, and Justin and Cho look at me. Harry and Draco, still in their little 'world'. I clear my throat again and gain their attention.

"Hello. I've been sent here for a fan---an article in the Daily Prophet." I quickly lied. "The Heads of your houses have chosen you to represent your house. I'd like to begin, right now."

I look at them, and tear my gaze from them. 'Extraordinary….They don't know how famous they are….' I think to myself as I look for my laptop, but find only parchment and a quill. 'This may be harder then I thought…' I add to my thoughts.

"Now, each of you grab or summon up a chair and have them in a line. I want them to be in this order: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin."

After a few minutes of waiting for the chairs to arrive, and they got comfortable; I smile at them. I look down at my quill, 'Quick-Quotes Quill', written in green ink. 'Either I've finally lost it, I've been reading Harry Potter a bit much, or they're real…..' I think to myself.

"Please, introduce yourselves and your house." I calmly say, when on the inside I'm wondering if I'm awake or not.

Justin looked at me. "Justin Finch-Fletchley, 5th year, Hufflepuff."

Cho looked at me. "Cho Chang, 6th year, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Seeker." She politely says, even though I thought I heard a bit of a cold tone.

Harry looked at me as if I was the stupidest person on the planet. The look was simple: 'Duh! Are you the biggest idiot?! I'm Harry Potter! Why don't you know that?!' But, his answer was different. "Harry Potter, 5th Year, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Seeker."

Draco looked at me for a second. "Draco Malfoy, 5th year, Slytherin, Slytherin Seeker." He paused and gave me a searching look. "You look familiar…..who are you?"

I draw a blank. "I'm……I'm…I'm---er---" I paused again. Would 'Malfoy' work and not cause any trouble? "I'm Miss. Moon, but you all can call me Jessica."

Draco gave me another look, then resumed his causal smirk. Harry was confused, I guess he thought I was the biggest idiot…Cho was looking at me strangely, as if I was holding a key to a Corvette and wouldn't give it to her. Justin was just grinning and looking at the other three.

"Lets get down to business then…We'll start to talk about Hufflepuff first…Can I call you all by your first names?" They all nod in agreement.

"Cho, what do you think about Hufflepuff?"

Cho smiled one of those smiles that you just wanted to break, because it would turn anybody's head. "Hufflepuffs make very good friends. Its good to have friends in other houses." Her eyes began to water up though.

My quill was now at the end of the parchment, and I got out another roll, before I got ink on myself. "Harry, what do you think of Hufflepuff? Has your opinion of them changed?" I mentally slap myself. 

Harry thought for a moment. "They're loyal, willing to step down and let others take glory, and if you help them out, they'll help you out as well."

"It'll be okay, Harry…Its not your fault that Credic Diggory died------" I mentally slap myself again.

Cho sniffed and dried her eyes.

Harry looked at me. "How----who-----"

"Long story, no time to tell…..Draco, and your thoughts?"

Draco smirked his famous smirk. "Hufflepuff….you call them 'loyal'? Hardly…I personally think that this entire thing is the stupidest thing on Earth, more then that git, Lockhart's, books. 

I almost nod in agreement, but catch myself this time. 'They're going to think that you're a Death Eater…Draco might not…but the other 3 probably will…' I think to myself.

Justin, Cho, and Harry give Draco a look of: 'Great, thanks for ruining this interview for us!'

"Now….On to Ravenclaw…Justin, what do you think of Ravenclaw?"

Justin looked at Cho, who was grinning at him. Flashing every one of those teeth, that should be broken----she politely smiled at him. "Ravenclaw is smart, witty….They're really good to help some of us out with assignments and stuff like that."

"That's…err---that's nice…Harry, your thoughts?" I say as I get another roll out. 'Note to self: Parchment doesn't last very long.'

"Ravenclaw is…." Harry started and stared at Cho.

"Harry!" I scream to snap him out of 'Cho-land'.

He looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ravenclaws are very nice, prêt---they---err---they help when Hermione is mad at me, for what Ron did, but I had no part in, but Hermione thinks that I did, so she won't help me with my homework."

I weakly smile. This quill will get its exercise, that's for sure.

"Draco…..please, share your thoughts on Ravenclaw…"

Draco looked at Cho, who was watching the quill race back and forth. "Ravenclaws are nerds. End of story."

Let me tell you this right now….I wish that I had those security people that Jerry Springer has…

"You little brat! How dare you call myself and my house that!" Cho screamed at him.

Draco looked at her. "I'll call you and your 'house' whatever I want to! You're not my mother, and thank god for that!"

That was it….They were going to hex each other, and I would be sue for who knows for how long, and how much money.

"If both of you don't calm down, I'll get You-Know-Who into this!" I scream before I thought about it. All of their eyes widen, yes, even Draco's.

"Lord Vol---Voldermort?" Harry stuttered out.

Draco looked at me. "I knew that I've seen you before! I knew it! You're a Death Eater!"

"I am not a Death Eater! I am a journalist for the Daily Prophet and I'm going to get my article done, like it or not! And if you all don't calm down, I'll bring in a group of people that are worse then Lord Voldermort! I'll bring in the fan-fiction writers!"

All of them were a deathly pale color now. 

"Now….Justin…what do you think of Gryffindor?" I say and smile, looking at Justin.

Justin looked at Harry. "They're brave--"

I interrupt him. "I'm talking trash. Do you get tired of them, him, being in the spotlight?"

"At times…..I guess so….." Justin softly said, I got out just a long strip of parchment and set my quill on it, and put the quill on it.

"Good….Cho?" I say.

"He let my Credic die! I'll never forgive him! Never! Never!" Cho cried out, and burst into sobs.

Harry looked at Cho. "It was his fault! Not mine! I didn't ask him to take the----wait, I did….I should've let Krum put the Cruicatus Curse on him!"

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" Cho screamed at him.

"Okayyyyyyy. That's err---nice to know….Draco, what do you think about Gryffindor?"

It was Draco's turn to look at me as if I was the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth. "They're stupid, proud, slimy gits, only brave when their butt will get fried because of that action…They're stupid mudblood lovers as well."

Harry hit Draco. "You slimy git! You have no room to be talking! It is you Slytherins that only think of yourselves!"

"That's it! Do not make me summon my 'friends'! They'll be more then happy to get their hands on all of you!" I lash out at all of them.

Harry and Draco stopped the argument, but I had the feeling that they were calling the other bad names in their minds. 

"Now, Justin….what do you think about Slytherin?"

Justin looked at Draco, then Harry, then Cho, and finally me. "They don't get along with us really good…That's all that I'm going to say."

"Okay, I guess I can't force, oh wait I can, but I'm not…, Cho, your turn…"

"I'm staying with my last statement. Slytherins are foul, cold-blooded killers! They killed my Credic with Harry! I hate you Draco! I hate you!"

"And I'm supposed to care?" Draco calmly said, only getting Cho very pissed off.

"Harry, please, share your thoughts on Slytherin."

"I hate every single one of them, they hate us, Professor Snape hates all the students that are not in his house. I can hardly stand looking at one, never the less, sitting right next to one. They really suck at Quidditch. What else is there to say, other then that they're evil, future Death Eaters, supporters of Lord Voldermort, and…well, slimly gits."

"Draco, I'm guessing that you disagree with that…." I say, expecting curses to be thrown every which a way.

"Oh…Of course, why wouldn't I? They think that we're evil, killers…Let them know what we know and see where they stand on the sides of Good and Evil. We're powerful wizards and witches. No mudbloods for us. No way. I can not stand any of these…'people'…If you could even call them that."

Justin looked at him. "I am a person; I am a wizard! You may pride yourself on having class, but my owl has more class then you do!"

Harry nodded. "Justin is right! You're right up there with Lord Voldermort! And you'll be on his right hand, just like you dad, Malfoy!"

Draco looked at them. "Right, right…And there is a tattoo on my ass saying that I love, her!" He pointed at me and I gulped.

"Yall stop it! Stop it right now! Oh, shit…" I scream.

Cho looked at me. " 'Yall'?" Her eyes widened at the thought. "You aren't…are you American?" 

"No…But I got your complete attention now, don't I? Good…Now, before I leave, I'm going to ask each of you to describe your own house. Just yours, not the person sitting to your left and/or right. Okay, good. Justin…explain…"

"Us Hufflepuffs are loyal to the end. We will be right by your side to the last curse, to the last hex, and to the last charm. Once you're earned our trust and respect, you have a friend for life. Enough said." Justin said, taking pride in his house's description.

I just sat there, all of it going over my head. "That's very nice, Justin…Cho, it's your turn."

"Ravenclaw is very gifted. Only those powerful witches and wizards are admitted into the house. We'll help some members of the other houses when their brain.." Cho coughed and it sounded a lot like: 'When Hermione is pissed at everybody.' "Of their house is sick or doesn't feel like helping them." She finished.

"That's—er—good to know…Harry, you have the floor now."

"Why would I want to own the floor?" Harry slowly said.

"Expression. Harry, its your turn to tell us about your house."

"Oh! Well, Gryffindors are brave, loyal, smart, and are filled with---er---uhhhh…Cho, Justin, any of you want to pitch in and help?" Harry said and paused, but didn't get a response. "Okay, I'm on my own this time…We're good…We're not future Death Eaters…"

"That's very---er---well put Harry. Draco, its finally your turn."

"Slytherins rule the school, we can do what we want, when we want, end of story. We're the ones that helped other students find out certain information about certain people. Like, you."

"Me? Why would you want to know about me?" I say, and feel myself turning red.

"Oh, just to see your bloodline and such…You're a muggle, aren't you? This isn't an article for the Daily Prophet…Its for your own enjoyment. Correct?"

"Wrong-o, Draco-oo…I am a witch. This is for both. I've been wondering what the houses have thought about each other ever since I've heard of Hogwarts. I wasn't satisfied with my experience so, here are today." I expertly lie and smile inside. Then I realize something…the wand…

Now, all 4 of them were staring at me, the quill,which I thought would die after this 'assignment' was over, and the missing wand.

"Then where is your wand?"

"Right here…." I reach into a bag and pull out my wand. "You happy now, or do you insist on me telling you about it?"

"Tell…I haven't heard my daily sob story today…" Draco said and smirked.

I had to bite my tongue to stop insults from lashing out at the boy. "9 ½ inches, Willow, 1 strand of Unicorn hair. You happy now? For I may decide to hex you, Draco, if you don't watch your mouth. There will be children reading this article, so I suggest that you watch your mouth."

"Oh yes, I'm so **scared** now, I better call the police to save myself."

Harry rolled his eyes, both Cho and Justin were sending glares at Draco.

"Well, I got exactly what I needed, good day to you all." I quickly say, throw in the numerous pieces of parchment and run out of Hogwarts.

1 week later….

_Is Hogwarts the breeding ground of evil?_

_By: Jessica Moon_

_ _

_ _

_Last week, I went to interview the spokesperson for each of the Hogwarts house. Now, I know that my classmates weren't the most angelic, but this is too much. A Hufflepuff, who has led me to thinking that he is not straight, grins all the time. A Ravenclaw, wears clothes that would make her mother turn red. A Gryffindor who is full of himself. And a Slytherin who is colder then a glacier. Now, this is….impossible! Dumbledore needs to straighten out his school!_

__

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16543



End file.
